


You're Not Awful

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: A Sunshine Smile and A Radiant Laugh [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Homophobic Language, Inappropriate Use Of A Wall, Innapropriate Use Of A Bathroom, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's little crew has accepted a job from the Fake AH Crew, and things go a little haywire because of it.</p><p>Not that Jeremy is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Awful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampCounselorDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCounselorDavid/gifts).



> Because Doolins has became a part of my life now. Thanks.

“So, uh, we got hired for a job.” Kdin said when he emerged from his and Matt’s room, Matt following close behind.

“We don't do jobs.” Trevor points out. He was sitting on the couch with Jeremy, watching a rerun of an old movie.

“I think you'll do one with the six figures we earn if we do this correctly.” Matt says.

“Holy shit, who would pay us that much?” Jeremy asks.

“Fake AH, a rival of theirs needs to be dead, and they can't get close to him.” Kdin answers. “So you two get to go to a club, kill him without getting caught and be on your way.”

“A club though?” Trevor whines. “Why?”

“He's selling drugs to partygoers there, only tonight. So we can't fuck this up.” Matt says.

“And by ‘we,’ you mean us.” Jeremy clarifies.

“Six figures, you two want to do this?” Matt says. “I can tell them that we decline.”

“No, we’ll do it.” Trevor says. “Well, I will. Jeremy?”

Jeremy let out an exaggerated sigh. “I'll go get my dancing shoes.”

-

The club was loud and dark, yet somehow blinding. Bodies were dancing and grinding next to unknown bodies while club music played, horrible techno shit. Jeremy and Trevor stood closely together, scanning the club for their target. Trevor found him first, elbowing Jeremy and pointing towards him. It took a while for Jeremy to see him, but there was no doubt of who he was. He looked liked the definition of a sugar daddy, and probably was. Nearing his fifties and being borderline predatory to the young woman near him. It was a disgusting sight.

“What now?” Jeremy asks, speaking over the loud music.

“We wait.” Trevor responds, taking Jeremy’s arm and tugging him to the bar. Jeremy unwillingly followed him over, and Trevor ordered the two drinks while Jeremy took his seat at a barstool, Trevor positioning himself next to him. They watched their target for a moment, seeing one of the girls he was with was becoming visibly uncomfortable at the hand on her upper thigh. “So how's your mom?”

Jeremy almost flinched at the words before realizing that this was an act, to make themselves less suspicious. “She's fine.” Jeremy replied. “Has chemotherapy now. How about your mom?”

“Haven't heard from her in a while.” Trevor says, taking the drink the bartender set down next to him. “Jackson got first place in state track and field.”

“I knew he could do it.” Jeremy said with faked happiness. “I bet you're proud.”

“Extremely.” Trevor looked back at the target to see him moving, heading to the halls where the bathrooms were. Trevor set down his drink. “He's on the move.”

“Let's go then.” Jeremy said, getting off his barstool, Trevor doing the same. They made their way to the bathroom, quickly weaving their way between bodies. The bathroom hall was infinitely less “glamorous” than the main part of the club, the black walls and floors of the party were now a dirty white, like most halls to the bathrooms.

They were about to round the corner when Trevor hesitated, long enough for Jeremy to wonder what was going on before he was pushed up against the wall. “Trev-?” He was abruptly stopped when Trevor's lips were on his, efficiently silencing him.

Oh.

This was new.

Not that Jeremy minded.

He hesitantly kissed back, wondering why Trevor was doing this in the first place. His unasked question was answered when he realized that their target had headed over to the bathrooms to take a call.

“I don't think the Fakes will be a problem. They are powerful, but there's only five of them, plus their medic.” He said into his phone, just out of the two's sight.

Jeremy honestly stopped listen after that because Trevor was still kissing him and holy hell did Jeremy want to have this going forever. He began to mirror Trevor's passion in the kiss, and he could feel the worried tension drop from Trevor's shoulders. Their position was awkward, with the fact that Trevor had half a foot on Jeremy, it made for awkward head tilting. That angered Trevor, apparently, because Jeremy was hoisted up and forced against the wall for support. Jeremy's hands roamed Trevor's chest, admiring the navy blue form fitting shirt he decided to wear. Jeremy didn't know how long they continued making out in the dirty hall, but he was dimly aware of their target seeing them, being grossed out at the PDA, and retreating to the bathroom. It was another minute before they broke apart, gasping for air.

“I'm sorry.” Trevor panted out, being the first to speak. “I was just trying to not seem suspicious, I'm sorry.”

“It's fine.” Jeremy said. “It wasn't… awful.”

“What?” Trevor asked.

“Don't we have a man to kill?” Jeremy quickly changed subjects. “He's in the bathroom alone, I mean, it's prime killing time.” Thankfully, Trevor didn't press, he just put Jeremy down and Jeremy removed his hands from Trevor's chest. The two soundlessly went into the bathroom, and the target look up at them for a moment before scowling.

“You gonna blow each other in here, fags?” He asked, and Jeremy kicked him in the back of the knee and pinned him to the sink counter. Trevor took out a knife and pressed it warningly against his throat.

“You've been causing trouble now, haven't you?” Trevor asked condescendingly, making the man scoff.

“What, Fake AH hiring fucking kids from a gay pride now? I'm not afraid of a fucking B-Team attempting to kill me, as opposed to A-Team.” Trevor jammed his knife in the skin above his collarbone, making him yell in pain.

“See, this is where you're wrong.” Trevor says. “My friend here can snap your neck without a single ounce of effort, and I have made men with twice your strength beg and cry for mercy. If you aren't afraid, you're an ignorant fool.”

“You're just, fucking kids.”

“Wrong.” Trevor says. “We're your worst nightmare.” Trevor slashes his throat open, and Jeremy slams his body once against the sink before letting go of his limp body.

“So.” Trevor starts. “I'm not an awful kisser.”

“I'm leaving.” Jeremy says, walking out of the bathroom and ignoring Trevor's call after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comment, and Request down below!
> 
> You aren't bothering me is2g.


End file.
